


Trust Funds Work For Everything

by Sai Cannopy Cé (Sai_Cannopy)



Series: Drabble Dabble [3]
Category: Persona 5, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternative Universe - Persona, Gen, also yes i didn't smash class 1-b in there quietly, give both class 1-assholes and 1-bastards love equally, is that what you would call it, subtle shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 19:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13278780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sai_Cannopy/pseuds/Sai%20Cannopy%20C%C3%A9
Summary: “But you’re better than humans, that’s for sure.” The cat splutters at the comment, and the group laughs as their temporary entertainment starts hissing at them again.It starts to die out once they remember the real reasons they gathered together: planning for their next Heist and the dreaded homework of Hell.--or the Persona AU I've been dying to write out





	Trust Funds Work For Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fortune Favors The Bold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10931373) by [ThreadOfFate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreadOfFate/pseuds/ThreadOfFate). 



> _so i wrote 7 pages out and i'm shocked because i'm never so enraptured with this_
> 
>  
> 
> So this is the Persona AU I've had, and yeah the Personas aren't shown (because that's not really the focus) but this was something I thought _wow think about it!_ Like it works, but literally the same could be said about a JoJo AU (to which I could point out that Stands could substitute Personas but that's another topic for another day).
> 
> I know I should be actually focusing on work and all, but writing is so much easier than life.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy this fic!

“You’re late, Deku!” Uraraka yells at Izuku helpfully as said boy runs - and almost crashes into - to the table his friends are at.

 

“Stop fucking looking at those fucking fights, dipshit!” Bakugou whacks him on the head, and the boy rubs his head mourningly.

 

He looks up, and Iida and Todoroki both look ready to lecture him. “Not you too, guys,” he whines pitifully as Iida steps up his Stern Mother look.

 

“Not if you continue that way! Do you know how dangerous it can be?! You could get hurt! Someone could find out about us! We would worry —“

 

“Okay Iida, I think he gets it,” Uraraka tries to stop him from going on, but Shouto continues for him.

 

“Think about us and your mother, Midoriya.” The straight face he recieves tells him he doesn’t exactly care about the situation, but he knows that Izuku deserves the lecture.

 

“Why are you all my friends…” He whines pitifully into the floor, but Bakugou’s having none of that.

 

He picks the lectured boy up and throws him against the chair. As the boy struggles to get up and into the chair, Uraraka helps him into it while giving the offender her trained Eye at him. “What?” Bakugou sneers at the two. “He’ll never learn if it’s not fucking hammered into his thick skull.”

 

“That doesn’t include throwing him into a chair, Baka!”

 

“What did you say, bitch?!”

 

“You two, stop that—“

 

“Shut up or I’ll throw you all out.” Shinsou is glaring at the group, and instantly they stop. “Good. Now take him and get to work.”

 

“Uraraka!” A bolt of white, brown, and black shoots out of the waiter’s arms and snuggles with the girl on top of her shoulders. “It’s so good to see you! I thought I was gonna die!”

 

“From happiness?” Izuku asks.

 

“From his sheer adoration of _cats_.” He hisses at Izuku, then looks up to make sure Shinsou didn’t hear. “You said he loved cats, not _adored them_ like they were _gods._ ”

 

“But you’re better than humans, that’s for sure.” The cat splutters at the comment, and the group laughs as their temporary entertainment starts hissing at them again.

 

It starts to die out once they remember the real reasons they gathered together: planning for their next Heist and the dreaded homework of Hell.

 

Okay, maybe it was Kaminari who influenced that idea. But it was still true concerning the English homework - Bakugou and Iida were more fluent in comparion to the others alongside Shinsou, but it was still hard with the two getting impatient with small things such as how to properly say certain endings. Science was also difficult since Momo wasn’t here, but they could get away with asking her later, since it was due the following week.

 

All in all, it was a very productive group study, and they were even lending their work to Shinsou if he needed it as thanks (he still asked them to pay once they were finished). Though they now had to plan out their Heist, which they had hoped would come much later in the day, and with their other members much closer at hand. It didn’t stop them from quieting their voices and writing down their plan for the others to hear.

 

As they focus squarely on their new assignment, they don’t realize the chime of the bell until Ultra starts furiously snuggling into Uraraka’s chin and whispers, “Eraser and Pencil are here!”

 

It takes quite the mental and physical strength not to look at their instructors and possibly-future-captors out of curiosity and fear. Bakugou looks like he’s going to explode, but they think it’s out of frustration rather than fear. _Please don’t look please don’t look please don’t look_ , it’s a group thought as they try to act as nonchalant as they can be, drinking their fifth cups of cafe drinks and trying to talk about school-related matters.

 

God must be in a rather good mood, because Aizawa and Present Mic simply come in to get a drink and then find a place to sit.

 

Right next to them.

 

If it weren’t for the fact that Iida had the idea of sitting squarely on their plans, they probably would be over at Detective Naomasa’s place right now. Uraraka is struggling not to burst out crying over wanting to ask Aizawa why he’s here, but she manages to squeak out a quick “Ultra’s been pretty sad lately!” before she starts steaming.

 

It’s awkward as hell, and none of them know where to take it. Izuku’s about to suggest giving him to Kouda so that they could go _somewhere_ with the conversation, but apparently they underestimated Aizawa’s love for cats, because he just turns to them and nonchalantly asks, “Then why not I take him?”

 

His students are all gaping at him, and they’re just flabbergasted at the idea. Uraraka winces a little as Ultra struggles not to just release his claws out of fear. It does prove the point that, obviously, he knew they were here, and he just loves cats that much. “A-Aizawa-sensei, you don’t have to do that…” Izuku tries to speak clearly, but it starts to become a mumble once the man gives him the _are-you-serious_ look.

 

Shouto steps in to save the day, and states blandly, “He’ll be fine, Sensei. We have Bakugou to help us. And we should get going.” And before Bakugou could start yelling at him, they all leave.

 

* * *

 

 

Once the kids have left the building, Hizashi lets out a loud, boisterous laugh that Aizawa barely manages to keep his Quirk from exploding the cafe. “H-holy shit, Shouta, they-heh, they were so _awkward_ holy fuck!” He cries at how hilarious the scene was, and a couple sitting nearby scoots a little further from the two. “T-talk about no-not subtle _at all!_ ”

 

The other rolls his eyes as he drinks his coffee more deeply. It looks like someone’s getting a big tip again. “Are you done?” He asks boredly a few minutes later, still a little upset that he couldn’t take the cat.

 

Hizashi takes a few more deep breaths before he says, “Y-yeah, I’m good. Holy shit….” He swallows his latte like it was nothing, and he ignores the anger thrown at him from Shinsou and his partner. “Soooo, you still think it’s them?”

 

“With one hundred precent certainty.” He knows just as well as Hizashi that, as much as they want to tell them off, they can’t. He sighs deeply. “Wish it wasn’t them. Would make it very much easier.”

 

“Aw, is Shota getting protective over his kit - YOW!”

 

“Shut up, idiot, before you let the cat out of the bag.”

 

“Haahh... did you really have to kick me?”

 

"For that comment? Yes. You deserved it."

 

* * *

 

**The Big Kahoot**

4:15 PM

 **boom boom man:** he fucking knows

 **boom boom man:** shinsou fucking squealed

 **sweet sleep:** no i didn’t and you know it

 **mom:** of course he would! he’s our teacher!

 **deku nuts:** what do we do though?

 **showers:** we continue the plan

 **iit’s a deal:** WHY ARE NONE OF YOU WORRYING ABOUT THIS?!

 **iit’s a deal:** He could potentially ruin our Heists!

 **dick:** we’ll be okay, Mum

 **dick:** there’s no way he’ll tell the police

 **deku nuts:** true…

 **ora ora:** he wouldn’t do that

 **ora ora:** not without jeopardizing our futures

 **ora ora:** or his sons’

 **sweet sleep:** that’s true

 **deku nuts:** i thought it was bad enough with you guys saying i was all might’s son

 **deku nuts:** _i take that back 100%_

 **pikanoots:** YEAH 100%

 **pikanoots:** YOUAERE THEy're FCUKIGN S.YIU >N

 **deku nuts:** SHUT IT KAMINARI

 

_**deadly sun laser** banned **boom boom man**._

 

 **mirio’s only:** _Don’t taint our sun._

 **deku nuts:** MIRIO-SENPAI _PLEASE_

 **iit’s a deal:** Aizawa-sensei will never find his body at this rate.

 

* * *

 

 

There’s been a crowd of officers huddling close in front of Endeavor’s agency. If they’re not overflowing the building, then they’re in the waves of officers at the front door.

 

“They’ll never get him at this rate.” Naomasa mumbles to Toshinori, who’s coughing up a little blood.

 

The two of them are watching the situation from a nearby book cafe, and they’re getting the stink eye from the manager. But it’s not like they can help it; they’re heroes too - Naomasa in his own way - and they want to see how badly this Phantom Thieves Heist will go. The Hero world is taking a huge hit from All Might being taken out of the spotlight, and with the Villain Association on the rise, they can't afford distractions like these.

 

Not with the target not only having several cases on him, but also being _the current Number One Hero_.

 

Naomasa really wishes that the Theives had chosen a better target rather than the world’s biggest ticking bomb - no, atomic bomb.

 

Toshinori just sighs as he cleans the mess and sips his black coffee. “Not with Izuku in charge. Or Iida or Momo either. Those kids know their shit.”

 

Naomasa groans, remembering the true ringleader for this crap of a team. “One day you’ll regret this, Toshi.”

 

“And you’ll learn to enjoy it.” He’s smiling, and Naomasa tries to smile back but can only bring up a mess of a face. The two look back at the scene, and Toshinori points. “Oh! Looks like they’ve done their job.”

 

And apparently they did, because the officers are scrambling to help out Endeavor in whatever situation he’s in. At least, those that are inside are trying to. The poor outsiders are rushing out and about, trying to find the Thieves and any traces they can find. The snipers look about done.

 

The manager groans as some of the police officers enter, seemingly dreading the prospect of having to be interrogated for this shit. “We should leave now,” the detective whispers at the retired hero, and he nods in agreement.

 

Toshinori would have to celebrate later. Even if it means that they’re most likely screwed over.

 

* * *

 

 

**The Big Kahuna**

12:30 AM

 **deku nuts:** thank you so much for all of your guys’ work out there! we all did an amazing job!

 **pikanoots:** except sparky over there

 **boom boom man:** EXCUSE ME WHAT

 **mirio’s only:** l a n g u a g e

 **boom boom man:** …

 **boom boom man:** fuck off

 

_**boom boom man** has been kicked from the server._

 

 **deku nuts:** _enough of that, Mirio-senpai_

 **deadly sun laser:** fine fine

 

_**boom boom man** has been added to the server._

 

 **torotoro:** wb!

 **youuuuuuga:** _It’s Totoro you fucking swine._

 **tail(s):** not again aoyama _please_

 **mom:** no fighting allowed!

 **boom boom man:** _EXPLAIN TO ME WHY I CNA’T SWEAR AND HE CAN_

 **deku nuts:** because _overprotective_ that’s why

 **deadly sun laser:** and you would be right!

 **deku nuts:** _i hate my life so much_

 **ash:** #LetDekuSwear

 **dick:** #LetClass1-ASwear

 **deku nuts:** no

 **pikanuts:** no

 **serano tape:** no

 **ash:** no

 **deadly sun laser:** absolutely not

 **mirio’s only:** n o

 **youuuuuuga:** non!

 **iit’s a deal:** No cursing in this class!

 **boom boom man:** _why fucking not_

 **deku nuts:** no more fighting

 **deku nuts:** let’s all go to bed

 **iit’s a deal:** Thank you Izuku!

 **boom boom man:** fine

 **dick:** oki doki!

 **ash:** fine :(

 **mom:** night everyone!

 

* * *

 

 

“So,” Aizawa drawls out for far too long, and he knows he’s got them. Well, except for Shouto really; kid knows how to hide pretty well.

 

Scratch that, he doesn’t. He can see him fumbling with his shirt.

 

“So,” he begins again. “It’s _all_ of you?” He’s hoping someone will spill, because it would make his life so much easier. He’s still shocked that this group of a thing got so big - he’s sure that the Investigation Team is Class B but he’s not even going to _bother_ Blood on that - but he shouldn’t be that surprised.

 

No one has moved a muscle. He sighs as the minutes tick by, and he uses an old tactic. Because there’s no way the kids won’t believe him. “If no one answers this, then I’ll tell the police. Unless you have someone in there…..?”

 

There’s some noise, at least. He can see Iida and Izuku trembling; he’s not sure if it’s out of fear or if they just want to really tell him. It’s not like he’ll tell - a logical ruse, he’ll tell them.

 

“I-i- This is a lo-logical ru-ruse, r-right Sensei?” Surprise surprise, it’s Momo speaking.

 

“Only if you want it to be.” If Hizashi was here… oh boy the tension would _rise_ with how stiff these kids are. “You’re only delaying the inevitable, brats, just spit it out.”

 

“WEWEREINVESTIGATINGTHEPLACEWHEREULTRALIVEDANDWANTEDTOSEEWHATWECOULDDO!” Izuku blurts out something, and after dissecting _what_ that was, he just laughs.

 

“I think you kids,” he’s using his Quirk just to tease these kids, because honestly that was a pathetic lie anyone could see through. “Are getting a _little_ too cocky. Here, we’ll step it up.” He grabs the clip board, which has an assortment of name charts on it. “For every person who writes their name on this, not only with they be given extra credit -“ _False._ “- but they’ll be given a significantly lighter sentence. Or do you want to —“

 

Kaminari’s the one to write his name next to Ashido, and he cackles internally. They don’t even _know_ what they just wrote their names for.

 

The other kids are looking at each other nervously. The two outers look like they want to die, which he’s not too surprised - they fell for an easy trick. But it seems that fear and safety outlives secrecy, because _the entire class_ gets up and moves forward. He didn’t think that he’d get the Group, but he guesses so.

 

And there’s… Mirio Togata and — shit, the Big Three? He didn’t expect them. Okay, Hatsume he’s not too surprised. But fuck, that’s _pretty big_ there.

 

Once they’ve all written down their names, he takes one look at the list. Then rips it up. He’s outright laughing at the kids’ obvious relief - they’re not out of the woods yet. “Look here, brats.” Aizawa has to get serious about this, though, because while it was fun teasing them, this is extremely dangerous. Especially with how current events have been going. “This may be _fun and games_ to you all, but realize this. You have all been recognized as a vigilante group, which, as you all know, is _illegal_.” He stresses this as he looks over the guilty faces. “Now, I won’t tell you to stop - because heaven forbid that Iida hasn’t told you this more than once, I’m still surprised and not that you even joined, Class President - but I will tell you that I’m on your side.” They all look at him like he’s grown another head. They’re waiting on that _but_ he’s so subtlety left there. “But if this starts to affect your growth or possibly leads to any of your demise, I will not hesitate to pull the plug.

 

“Got it?”

 

There’s a mumble, and someone’s texting - probably to the group - about the situation.

 

He just hopes that these brats won’t get themselves into too much trouble, especially since it’s not vigilante anymore. It’s terrorist.

 

* * *

 

 

**The News Will Find Our Body**

8:02 AM

 **deku nuts** : so we didn’t die

**Author's Note:**

> I won't write out who's who (i think it's a little obvious). Iida did get on Kirishima for his name, but he just used Dick Grayson as an excuse and he just let it slide. Shouto's, on the other hand.... no one knows why.
> 
> Anyways, I hope y'all enjoyed the fic, and if you want to talk to me either hit me up on my tumblr (art-sexua1) or Discord (Pure Toshi Neku#1141)!


End file.
